


Day Sixteen:Star Gazing:The pretty Stars (Nami/Vivi)

by PhantomWantsto1



Series: OTPOBER Sfw edition! [16]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Dating, F/F, Forehead Kisses, Girls Kissing, Lesbian Nami (One Piece), Movie Night, Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27050176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomWantsto1/pseuds/PhantomWantsto1
Summary: Nami proposed a idea to star gaze with Vivi,since she had done it before,Vivi agrees excited to have a small date with Nami!
Relationships: Nami/Vivi
Series: OTPOBER Sfw edition! [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946185
Kudos: 5





	Day Sixteen:Star Gazing:The pretty Stars (Nami/Vivi)

**Author's Note:**

> -i wanted this to be a smaller peice,but all the info I got about the Consultations are from online,so if they aren't correct sorry bout that-

Nami had proposed a idea to Vivi,which she agreed to as the idea was so sweet.

Star gazing,Nami wanted to take a few blankets out,a few drinks and snacks and watch the Stars.

Nami ran down the stairs smiling,they had funished dinner a few hours ago and were about to Go out side to watch the Stars since it was around Midnight now.

"Viv? You ready?"

Vivi appeared out of the kitchen,holding two flasks and smiled softly

"Yeah,I'm just preparing the drinks and snacks"

Nami giggled,boucning lightly on her feet

She was really excited,this was a idea she had done before by herself,but now She had her beautiful girlfriend who could enjoy it too.

"Onwards!"

Nami walked outside,opening the door and slipping out,she tugged the black blanket tighter under her arm as she walked a little bit down the hill.

"Hmm,this is a nice spot.."

Nami layed the blanket down,smiling as she saw Vivi approach with the tray of food.

"It's so pretty out.."

Nami giggled,sitting down on the blanket,pulling her coat around her slightly and smiled,as Vivi sat down,leaning on her shoulder.

"It's gonna get prettier."

Vivi smiled,and leaned back,placing her arms gently behind her head, supporting it.

"I'm excited for the Stars to come out"

Nami leaned back with her,wrapping her arms around Vivi waist,brining her closer.

"I'm excited to tell you about the Consultations"

Vivi giggled and kissed her cheek softly 

"ooh! Look the stars are coming out!!"

Nami pointed up into the deep sapphire sky,with the bright pearl like stars shining through.

"Wow...!"

Vivi's eyes shined so brightly,as She Saw Nami's face light up

"Oooh! I faintly see the big dipper!"

Nami traced the shape with her finger,showing Vivi the outline who smiled

"Does...it have a meaning?"

Nami nodded,picking up her cup,taking a small sip 

"It means Dreams of something big and symbolize power and influence."

Vivi nodded and sat up,picking her drink up slowly sipping.

"This was such a sweet idea,Nami"

Nami blushed and sat up, Giggling

"Im glad your Enjoying yourself Viv"

Viv kissed her cheek,as Nami squealed.

"Ah! There's the Ursa Major! And that Stands for the great bear,” or “the larger bear,” in Latin."

Vivi giggled as Nami went on a small rant about the constellation's,smiling."


End file.
